


Falling For A (Not) Married Man

by kugure



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine Daiki & Momoi Satsuki Friendship, F/M, Firefighters, M/M, Minor Kuroko Tetsuya/Momoi Satsuki, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Past Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kugure/pseuds/kugure
Summary: Kagami has a crush on this new guy, Aomine Daiki. However, Aomine is a married man with a daughter and a very beautiful wife. Or not?
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga
Comments: 9
Kudos: 103





	Falling For A (Not) Married Man

**Author's Note:**

> Self indulgent because the divorce news I hear today about this celebrity couple kind of saddened me and I need something to cheer me up. 
> 
> For your note, I have no idea how firefighters work in their rank, system or in general so please bear with me. 
> 
> Also, it feels like it's been quite a while since I write AoKa for fun, so I hope you enjoy this piece.

There would be a new guy at the fire department and Kagami wasn't really looking forward to it. Because Chief Kiyoshi wanted Kagami to supervise him and Kagami hated supervising a new guy. 

"He's not actually new," Kiyoshi said during the briefing two days ago before the new guy arrived. "He's a transfer from Kyoto so he already had experience. You just need to make him get used to our team." 

Kagami said, "Understood, Chief," but inside, he sighed. But whatever, if the guy really had an experience, so it meant Kagami didn't have to babysit him. 

Two days later, Kagami still wasn't too excited of having a new guy on the team, but that definitely changed when he entered Kiyoshi's office and saw the guy for the first time. 

"Morning, Kagami. Meet Aomine Daiki," Kiyoshi introduced him with a big smile on his face, but Kagami barely paid attention to the Chief because  _ fuck, he never saw someone so hot before _ . 

Aomine was slightly taller than him but a little on the leaner side—from what Kagami could see under his layer of clothes. His hair was short dark blue, but it looked soft. He got a rich brown skin that Kagami would  _ love _ to explore, but the most captivating thing about him was his eyes. It was  _ so blue _ with a piercing gaze that made Kagami feel like he could get lost in it. 

Aomine nodded at him, offered a slight smile that he hoped he reciprocated properly because he could never function well in front of a guy he found attractive—embarrassing, he knew—and then Aomine said, "Nice to meet you." 

_ Oh fuck.  _ If Kagami thought that Aomine was already attractive, then his voice was an  _ absolute sin _ . It was deep and a little rough and made Kagami feel weak on the knees. He was so done for. 

Kiyoshi beamed at both of them. "Kagami will show you around. Welcome to the team!" 

*

Kagami thought he could keep his crush under control, since it was purely physical, but after two weeks having Aomine in the team, it kind of got pretty hopeless. Because aside from his looks, Aomine was  _ definitely his type _ . 

Kagami always liked someone who was a little bit on the asshole side, and Aomine was an asshole alright. He pissed Kagami off as much as he made Kagami feel sexually frustrated. But under that layer, Aomine was a very good firefighter. He was brave, could think quick under his feet when the situation called, and apparently he was also  _ kind _ . 

Aomine loved to jokingly bully Sakurai in the meantime (because the guy was too easy) but he was also quick to help him when Sakurai needed it. Aomine helped a grandma rescue her cat who got treed and even calmed her down when she got hysterical about it. And also, apparently Aomine was good with little kids. 

In only two weeks time, the crush developed into something  _ more _ , and Kagami often found himself thinking about waking up to Aomine's smile or cooking breakfast for him instead of just dirty thoughts about sucking his dick or rimming him extra wet. 

Kagami had to admit that it was getting a little out of control, so that Friday, he decided to try to ask Aomine out. The department was okay with dating between team members—especially when Kiyoshi himself was dating Captain Riko—as long as they stayed professional about it. Kagami could be professional.

So, yeah. That Friday, he already made up his mind to ask Aomine to dinner tonight—he would cook him teriyaki burger because the guy couldn't shut up about it—and so ready to woo him. And that was when he saw an unfamiliar car stopped in front of the station. Kagami had just climbed out of his own car himself, and stopped to see whether the person in the car needed help or not. 

But then it was Aomine who stepped out of the passenger side, holding a little girl in his arms. The girl had dark blue hair like Aomine, and also his eyes, but her skin was a little fairer. Kagami felt his heart sink, and then felt it crack, then shattered to million pieces when he heard what Aomine was saying to the little girl. 

"I need to go to work, honey. I'll see you tonight, okay? You have to go to school with your Mom now. You don't wanna be late, do you?" 

Right after Aomine said that, Kagami's eyes betrayed him as he looked inside the car from the open door, and saw a beautiful woman with pink hair and fair skin that definitely had the resemblance to the little girl in Aomine's arms. She was smiling fondly at both Aomine and the girl. 

"Come on, Kana. I need to go to work too. Say bye to Dad. We promise we can have movie night tonight." 

The girl—Kana, apparently—nodded and jumped down from Aomine's arms before pecking him on the cheek, and climbed back up to the passenger seat, putting the seat belt around herself diligently. 

"Bye, Dad!" she said, waved at Aomine which Aomine reciprocated with a little laugh. 

"Have a good day at work, Dai-chan," the woman said, starting the car again.

"You too, Satsuki. See you tonight, baby," he added, before stepping back and watching the car drive away. 

The woman—Satsuki—caught the sight of Kagami before she drove away and smiled politely at him. This time, Kagami was sure he wasn't even able to reciprocate. 

When he joined Aomine to enter the station, he somehow managed to ask casually, "You have a daughter?" 

Aomine nodded and his expression went extra soft. "Yeah. Kana. Cute little thing, isn't she? Just turned six last month." 

Kagami didn't trust himself to speak anymore, so he just nodded and tried not to let his heartbreak show on his face. 

Of course someone as attractive and amazing as Aomine would be married already. Kagami never saw a ring on his finger, but Aomine probably didn't wear his wedding ring to work for safety. But whatever his reason was to not wear his wedding band, he already had a cute happy little family and Kagami must throw his feelings away. 

*

Moving on from Aomine was so far from easy. 

First, he saw the guy all the time. Second, somehow during the short time Aomine joined, Kagami and him already had some short of friendship that made Aomine feel like it was okay to put his arm around Kagami all the time. Before he knew Aomine was married, the touch was welcomed. Very much welcomed. It was actually the reason why Kagami decided to ask Aomine out; because the way Aomine always touched him. Sure, the guy liked skinship, but he didn't do it with the other guys at the station that often. Only with Kagami he went a little overboard, especially since Kagami enabled him.

Sakurai and Wakamatsu, the only guys at the station who noticed and knew Kagami's crush towards Aomine, tried to be supportive friends, but there was only so much they could do. 

And as if trying to move on from his dream guy wasn't hard enough, Aomine's wife and kid often dropped by the station now. At first, it was to pick Aomine up or to drop him off. But now, since the whole station was already familiar with them, sometimes they stayed longer to chat with the team. 

Kagami didn't mind Kana. The girl was so polite and cute and she declared Kagami was better at giving him shoulder carry than her own dad—"But I'm taller than him? How can he be better?"—so she loved to hang around Kagami. 

But Aomine's wife was another story. 

Kagami found out that her name was Momoi Satsuki—no one dared to ask why she didn't change her last name—and she was  _ such a nice person _ . It even made Kagami feel bad because he was trying to hate her. Momoi couldn't cook at all, but she loved to bring treats from her friend's bakery to the station. She's so kind and easy to talk to. She even already gave nicknames to everyone in the station—Kagami's was  _ Kagamin _ . So yes, Kagami tried to hate her and failed miserably. 

Of course people like Aomine and Momoi ended up together. Too perfect. 

Sometimes Kagami felt a terrible dread in his gut, when Aomine was being particularly handsy to him—Kagami was weak, okay? He loved the touch and couldn't deny Aomine that—when Momoi was around. He was afraid that Momoi could see his pathetic crush on her husband—she was too smart and perceptive—because Kagami was sure she could skin him alive. 

But so far, he was lucky. Because even when she was around when Kagami had this expression on his face that Wakamatsu called his 'Aomine-face', she just smiled at him and didn't do anything else. It was still pretty unnerving though. 

But of course his luck ran out. 

That happened three months after Aomine joined the department and made a place in Kagami's heart. That day, there was a slight mishap during the mission and Aomine got injured. Not bad, but he still needed hospital and left Kagami feeling so damn scared. 

Kagami watched the entire scene and reacted as fast as he could but since he was too far away, he knew he wouldn't be able to reach Aomine on time. Thank God to Aomine's good reflex so he could dodge that broken ceiling collapsing on top of him with only minimum injury.

The guy was now already laying on a hospital bed, looking bored while playing with Kagami's fingers. "Ask them when I can go home." 

Kagami rolled his eyes. "Just be patient, asshole. They will need to check on you one more time. You have a concussion." 

"But it's boring here. Entertain me then. Do striptease or something," Aomine suggested, smirking and Kagami sighed. This. Aomine and his lighthearted flirting. 

Kagami was about to retort back when someone—or three people actually; Momoi, Kana and a small guy with light blue hair that Kagami didn't recognize—entered the room. Momoi looked a little frantic, but when she caught the sight of Aomine looking fine in bed, she looked relieved. And then her gaze trailed down, and Kagami noticed she was looking right at the way Aomine was still holding Kagami's hand and Kagami cursed internally. 

_ He was so screwed _ . 

"Oh hey, Satsuki, Tetsu," Aomine greeted, and then beamed at Kana. "Hello to you too, baby." Kagami tried to pull his hand back, but Aomine didn't let him.  _ Oh God _ . 

"You look okay," Satsuki said, approaching her husband while Kana climbed the hospital bed and curled next to Aomine. Only then Aomine let Kagami's hand go so that he could pet his daughter. 

"Because I'm okay." The, "This stupid hospital just being a paranoid dumbass," left unsaid. Aomine had a foul mouth, but somehow he always became so well-spoken when Kana was around. The asshole was actually a very good father. 

Momoi of course didn't buy that, turned her look to Kagami. Kagami knew he was already in a lot of trouble as it was, and decided to tell her the truth. "He has a concussion. He is probably going to be let out tonight, but someone must check up on him regularly. Overall, he's okay though." 

Momoi nodded and sighed, but before she could say anything, Aomine said, "I still can take Kana with me. You and Tetsu just go as planned." 

"Don't be unreasonable," the small guy—Tetsu—said. "We can reschedule." 

Momoi nodded at that. "You should—" she was about to say something, but then her eyes landed on Kagami, who was about to leave because he felt like they needed privacy. Kagami gulped a little when their eyes met and Momoi smiled widely. "Kagamin, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked, but that was definitely not  _ asking _ . So he nodded obediently, and followed the woman out of the room. He knew that this was the time when Momoi would finally tell him to fuck off. He really shouldn't have fallen for a married man. 

"I'm sorry," Kagami quickly said once they stopped at a quiet corridor and Momoi was now standing facing him. 

Momoi smiled and shook her head. "His accident is not your fault." 

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "His accident? No. That's definitely not my fault. I mean—I mean I'm sorry that I have feelings for your—husband." Kagami cringed as he said that, expecting a hard slap on his face, but then, Momoi blinked at her and  _ laughed _ . 

Kagami stared at her dumbly. "Huh?" 

"Sorry, sorry," Momoi said, trying to control her laughter. "Oh my God. This is so funny. No wonder Dai-chan is so frustrated, oh God…" 

Kagami furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm sorry but what's so funny about it?" This was a very serious matter! Or probably they were in an open marriage or something? 

Momoi somehow managed to stop laughing, and looked up at Kagami. "Okay, I'm gonna explain to you," she said, letting out a soft chuckle. "Dai-chan and I, we already divorced two years ago. We're only co-parenting Kana now. We are childhood friends and have been best friends forever, so we divorced on good terms. We decided marriage life isn't for us and being co-parents slash best friends is better." 

Kagami's jaw dropped.

"We live in separate apartments now and Kana mostly stays at mine because Dai-chan has irregular schedules as a firefighter, but he stays over too sometimes. But I promise, there's nothing else happening between us. We're just friends. The guy who came with me and Kana? That's Kuroko Tetsuya. The owner of the bakery I usually get you guys treats from and also my current boyfriend." 

If only Kagami's jaw could drop any further. His expression must be pretty hilarious now because Momoi laughed again. 

"Dai-chan has a crush on you for a while now and he is building the courage to ask you out. But he told me and Tetsu-kun that he feels like he got some mixed-signals from you. Like some time you feel like you are into him but some other time he feels like you aren't. This is hilarious." 

Kagami groaned and buried his face on his hands. Embarrassing. 

Momoi patted his arm gently. "But anyway, actually I'm supposed to have a dinner date with Tetsu-kun tonight and Dai-chan is going to take Kana with him, but since he's injured… how about you stay with him tonight? Tetsu-kun and I can reschedule and take Kana back with us like usual." 

Kagami blinked at Momoi. "Erm… sure?" 

Momoi beamed and clapped her hands together. "Great! Now let's go back to Dai-chan and see whether the doctor will let him go home tonight or not."

*

Turned out Aomine was fine. He had a concussion, but only a light one, and he could go home as long as someone would be there to check up on him. 

Everything was kind of blurry afterwards, while Momoi took care of the paperworks while Kagami stayed with Aomine, Kana and Kuroko. Kagami's mind somehow was still trying to digest all the information Momoi told him earlier. So that was why Aomine never wore his wedding ring. Because he  _ wasn't married anymore. _ And while waiting for the doctor to process Aomine's release, Kagami watched the interaction between Aomine and Kuroko. Apparently Aomine and Kuroko were also pretty close friends, especially from the way Kuroko didn't hesitate to call on Aomine's bullshit and that Aomine called him with his first name. 

Not long after, Momoi came back, so Kuroko and Kana went with her—"Get well soon, Dad. Kagami-san, please take care of him."  _ She was seriously the cutest _ —and then somehow, he was already inside Aomine's apartment and  _ tucked him into bed _ . 

"Huh," Aomine commented when Kagami fixed his blanket. "Satsuki wasn't kidding when she said you're gonna stay with me tonight?" 

Kagami nodded. "So I'm gonna use your couch and check up on you as per doctor's instruction." But when Kagami was about to leave, Aomine grabbed his hand. 

"Can you stay here instead? My couch isn't that comfy and also… we can probably talk?" 

Kagami knew he could never say no to Aomine, so he nodded. He had to keep Aomine awake anyway, so talking was probably something they could do. He climbed on the bed, settled himself next to Aomine and he let Aomine curl against him. It was so easy. They really fit against each other. The thought made Kagami smile. 

"Momoi told me that you two are only co-parenting Kana now," he started. 

Aomine chuckled. "Yeah. She also told me that you thought we are still married. How dumb." 

If Aomine wasn't injured, Kagami would smack him. But now he could only roll his eyes. "Well, you two still act very domestic. I'm pretty sure everyone at the station also thinks you're married." 

"No shit?" Aomine genuinely sounded surprised, then sighed. "Guess old habits die hard. I've known her my whole life so it's hard not to act domestic around her."

"I know." Kagami paused. "Momoi also told me that you wanna ask me out." 

Silent fell afterward, only being broke by Aomine saying a tentative, "So…" a moment later. 

"Just so you know," Kagami spoke up, "I wanted to ask you out the day Momoi dropped you off at the station." 

Aomine blinked, then his eyes widened in shock. "Oh, fuck," he said. Somehow that was the best depiction of what Kagami felt that day so he chuckled and pressed himself to Aomine's body a little bit closer. 

"' _ Oh, fuck' _ indeed." 

Aomine noticed why it was funny and chuckled too, nuzzled Kagami's arm a little as well and it sent warm and fuzzy feelings to Kagami's chest. Well, he knew he got it bad. 

"How about we have dinner after you recover?" Kagami offered. "You can come to my place and I can cook. Or we can eat out. Anything. If you want." 

Kagami felt a soft press of Aomine's lips on his shoulder and could also feel how Aomine was smiling against his skin. "Sounds like a plan," he said. "I'll make sure I recover fast then." 

Kagami shook his head amusedly. "Or we can count this as a date?" 

Aomine hummed. "It's not so bad," he responded. "Very comfortable as well." 

"I'll take a comfortable first date rather than an awkward one," Kagami said.

"Ooh, sound like speaking from an experience." 

"Stop mocking me, dumbass," Kagami retorted, no heat in it though. "I'm the one who will keep you alive the whole night. Be nice to me." 

Aomine snorted. "I can call Kana. She'll do a better job than you." 

"See if I will make you breakfast in the morning." 

"Alright, alright. I'm gonna keep my mouth shut for breakfast." Aomine paused, looked up at Kagami. "Or you can shut me up some other way?" 

Kagami laughed then, but he gave in and pressed a soft, chaste kiss on Aomine's lips. Even though it was chaste, it still felt amazing and Kagami had to hold himself back not to trying to press further. Aomine was still injured, goddamnit. 

Aomine sighed happily and buried his face on Kagami's shoulder again, while Kagami's fingers automatically caressed his back gently. "So, let's do first date talk. What sport did you do in high school?" 

And even if they spent the whole night debating about basketball until the sun rose, Kagami still thought that it was the best first date ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Aomomo's daughter name is taken from Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong's name. 
> 
> I actually couldn't decide whether to write this piece for Sterek with Past Stiles/Jackson, Kurodai with Past Daichi/Yui or Aokaga with Past!Aomomo, but when I ran a poll on twitter, Aokaga won. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on my [tumblr](http://grettalks.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettalks?s=09).


End file.
